The Sisters of the Void
by Atalantide
Summary: The Sisters of the Void. The Protectors of Earth. The Daughters of Chaos. These 5 people have saved our world from much disorder before. But with all the primordial's ganging up to destroy them, their mom in a time drift, and a resident of Earth, thought to be an ally, endangering their mission, it might actually prove too much to save for some of the five most powerful beings aliv


**The Sisters of the Void**

**Summary:**The Sisters of the Void. The Protectors of Earth. The Daughters of Chaos. These 5 people have saved our world from much disorder before. But with all the primordial's ganging up to destroy them, their mom in a time drift, and a resident of Earth, thought to be an ally, endangering their mission, it might actually prove too much to save for some of the five most powerful beings alive.

Whoa, sound creepy yet? It should! I'm hoping that this story will be really original, because it's got mentions of Chaos in it, and. Well, it's REALLY different. 5 daughters of Chaos, the Sisters of the Void. Can you guess who they are?

So, this is my second story on fan fiction, so if you like MR-HP crossovers go check my other one out!

**WARNING!** This will only probably have Max as a large character from MR, and the flock will _probably _only be mentioned, though they may come in later. And if you want Zoe to be a part of my story, just review me saying so, cause she'd fit in really well.

Anyway, here we go. Give me luck!

**R&E&R** (read and enjoy and review) :)

* * *

**Chapter One: Reyna **

(woo! go original chapter titles!)(sarcasm, peoples)

* * *

_Reyna let out a startled cry as an arrow, tipped with a suspicious-looking green substance, teared into her back. Gritting her teeth, she set her jaw and prepared herself to rip it back out, before the poison could spread. She heard a gentle voice, and hesitated._  
_"Looks painful Rey. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts," the unknown person muttered soothingly to her, before grabbing the stick, and quickly dislodging it from her body. Reyna heard a hiss of pain escape through her lips, and although the poison was starting to make her feel a little drowsy, she subconsciously drew an elegant sword, with a jewel merged into the middle of the hilt. She then proceeded to turn back to back with her 'sister' (why did she think that?), laugh and then continued to hack away at the thousands of monsters surrounding her. Reyna's sword whistled through the air, cleaving monster upon monster as she went. But it wasn't the graciousness of her actions which surprised Reyna. No. It was the fact that she wasn't scared. At all. She felt as if she was powerful enough to take twice this amount of 'puny' monsters without help, and with this person at her back - άλφα- she felt she could take a limitless amount of titans, giants, hydras, drakons and whatever else the enemy could throw at her. Grinning sadistically she drew her sword up, muttered a few words, watched as her sword went up in flames, and wrenched the weapon back down. Cleaving a monsters head in two, she swung it round, a spiral of gold dust following wherever she went. Whipping round in sync, the two sisters continued their slaughter of the beings which were threatened their planet._

Reyna shook her head. Ever since she had been reunited with her sister, Hylla, she had been having increasing amounts of visions, all of them focusing around her and four other people - one of them, the girl she had just seen - άλφα- then there was a girl with punk black hair and sparkling blue eyes, and a girl with auburn colored hair who looked around twelve. And then there was the last one. The one which had shocked her most. Hylla. It had to be. Black hair and brown eyes. Sharp features. Her sister. She didn't know what these flashbacks were showing her, but she found herself thinking these were scenes of her past life, maybe...  
No. The Greeks were coming at any time now, and she had to think if the matters at hand. Besides, she couldn't have experienced these flashbacks in real life as she had never suffered from Amnesia ... At least, she didn't think so.

Shaking her head vigorously, Reyna scanned the sky for sight of the battleship the Greeks were coming. Idly, she wondered who would come - Percy had informed her of several people such as his apparent girlfriend, Annabeth Chase and perhaps his cousins, Nico diAngelo and Thalia Grace. Thalia. For some reason, she automatically connected that name to a blurry face - one of the people in her visions. She just hoped that if this Thalia did come that no more headaches would be induced - she couldn't look weak in front of the ene - the Greeks. Once again scanning the sky exasperatedly, Reyna caught sight of a massive bronze hulk of a boat, drifting through the clouds. Subconsciously, she heard the shifting if metal as the warriors behind her readied themselves. Catching herself, she shouted out from her position at the front of the battalion, next to Hylla and Percy - the leaders of Rome and the Amazons, as well as he person who knew the Greeks best -  
"Romans!Stand down! Do not attack unless I say so!"

As she said this, the ship alighted on the ground with more grace than she would have expected from a 20 ton heavy boat. The gangway slowly creaked downwards causing Terminus, their resident God of Borders, to start yelling about if any scrap of dirt to cross his ever important boundaries, he would report it to Olympus. She ignored him blatantly, and looked up the gangplank where she could discern three silhouettes form the surrounding shadows. Reyna watched in interest as the three graecus stepped down into the open air, wind and rain swirling around them. She gasped as she recognized the one in the middle. Jason Grace. The daughter of Bellona stepped forward, a small smile sketched upon her features,as her best friend - possibly boy friend - walked up steadily to me. The Romans had gone deathly quiet, waiting for their leaders verdict. Her eyes twinkling, she covered the ground between them at a steady walk, before embracing the son of Jupiter. At the back of her mind, a small voice whispered W_hat are you doing? Stay away from boys!_ But she determinedly ignored it, though finished the embrace uncomfortably quickly.

At last, her gaze shifted to the hero's companions. One, a beautiful Cherokee girl was glaring at Reyna with a passion. Oh. This girl was obviously involved with Jason in some way or another. For some reason, she felt less disappointment then she expected to feel. Well, she wasn't complaining. Finally settling her gaze to the right, she saw a Spanish boy with black curly hair, who was grinning like crazy. She immediately felt this guy had had an overdose of ADHD. She stepped backward, about to introduce herself when suddenly she caught sight of three other people making their way down the gangway. A Californian girl with blonde hair was staring avidly at Percy, a smile dancing on her lips. That must be Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend. On her right was a pale boy with black eyes, black hair and black clothes. The ambassador of Pluto, recently found of to be Greek. Nico diAngelo. She growled at him. Deciding he wasn't worth her time, she once again leveled out her eye with the person who was on the right of the daughter of Athena. Gasping in shock, she fell to the ground, clutching her head as what felt like Saturn's (**AN**: i.e. Kronos and his scythe which severs you soul from your body) scythe ripped through her head. She vaguely made out both this new girl - Thalia - and her sister Hylla also fall to their knees and a bright flash of light, illuminating another girl with auburn colored hair. She smiled kindly at Reyna, before Reyna passed out.

The praetor of the fifth legion woke up, memories flooding her mind. She pulled her dreary eyes upward, trying to sort out her mind into her usual ordered categories but failed miserably. Reyna gasped in shock as she saw who was looming over her...  
"Arty?" Suddenly, Reyna realized who she was talking to and quickly said her respects to the Goddess of the Hunt, "Oh, I mean no disrespect Lady Artemis, I don't know what came over me." She hurriedly spoke, hoping the goddess wouldn't blast her into oblivion.  
What she didn't expect to see was worry and hurt flash across the huntress' eyes before saying,  
"Rey-Rey, don't you remember me? Don't you remember who you are?"  
Reyna looked at her in confusion, then looked cautiously at the two other people crowded round her. She suddenly let out a gasp.  
"Sisters!" She cried on in wonder before jumping up and embracing them all individually.  
"I was the last to remember? Dammit! I was the first last time!"  
"Uh huh." Thalia stated with amusement. "Yep. Now we're only waiting for..."  
"άλφα."  
It wasn't a question, it was a statement, but Artemis decided to answer it anyway,  
"Yep. Our leader. The best. The ultimate. The maximum. Where is she?"  
As if in answer to her question, a comet-like shape crashed down into earth, creating a crater not even five feet away from them. The Romans and Greeks alike steeped back in a mixture of shock and fear, but the four stood awaiting eagerly. Out of the crater hopped a sporty girl in her teens, who definitely did NOT look like she had just barreled into the earth at over 300 mph covered with flames. She had long brunette hair with blonde streaks, pearly white teeth showing behind her wide grin, battle scars tattooed(**AN:**Not literally :)) across her body, sparkling brown eyes and a very beautiful body.  
"Hey guys!" She said cheerfully, "Long time no see!"  
άλφα. Maximum Ride.

* * *

**AN:** Hey, so, you guys like it? Hopefully. Next chapter will explain stuff a bit more, cause hopefully this was a bit confusing (I say hopefully cause I want it to be). So, like? Not like? If you like, review! cause I'm not going to continue this story until I get 3 reviews with your opinions in them!


End file.
